Coming Together
by Jayli
Summary: Chapter 2 up!!A Ranma - Yuyu Hakusho crossover. An evil god is awakening and it will take a special team of fighters to combat his despicable plans and finally destroy him. Will the Ranma 1/2 gang be able to work with Yuusuke and his group? Please R/R!!
1. It All Starts At The Beginning

Hiya folks!  This is my first attempt at a crossover so please bear with me.  I've been intrigued lately with YuYu Hakusho and Ranma ½ more than usual.  It seems that my mind keeps on conceiving possible scenarios with the two groups.  Now here it is for everyone to read, enjoy, hate, review and criticize whichever they prefer.  There will also be a couple of new characters that will be thrown in to spice things up.  I'll chat more with you in Author's Afterthoughts, but before we begin here is the standard disclaimer.            

Disclaimer:

Jayli: Hi! I just want to let you all know that I do not own any part of YuYu Hakusho or Ranma ½.  *loud crashes are heard in the background*  *Jayli sighs* Will you just excuse me for a moment.

~ Jayli stalks her way around the cameras and stands in-between Yuusuke and Ranma. ~

Jayli: What are you guys arguing about now?

Ranma: *growls* You wouldn't understand, this is a guy thing.  Ain't it Yuusuke.

Yuusuke: *smirks* He's right, Jayli-san.  This is a guy thing.

~ As soon as the guys turn back to each other, a mallet slams Ranma into the ground and a fist pulverizes Yuusuke into a short stack. ~

Akane: A guy thing, huh?

Keiko: What did I say about behaving, Yuusuke?

~ Jayli winces as Akane drags Ranma away by his pigtail and Keiko drags Yuusuke away by his ear. ~

Keiko: Go ahead and finish Jayli-san.

Jayli: Uh, thanks.  *waves to the audience* What more can I say but on with the show!!!

*this* = someone's thoughts

this = in Chinese or other specified language

:this: = telepathically speaking

A YuYu Hakusho and Ranma ½ crossover

Coming Together

Chapter One: It All Starts With The Beginning

~ YuYu Hakusho Universe ~

            "Are you sure you want to send them Koenma?" Botan rubbed her fingers into her right temple to ward off the headache that was beginning to make its home, "Are you sure they're all ready?"

            Koenma leaned back in his chair, "No, I'm not sure they're ready, but I am sure that I want to send them.  Besides Kai will be with them."

            Kai smiled soothingly at Botan as Botan glanced from her and then back to Koenma.  Botan took a deep breath, "I'm assuming I will also be joining."

            "Hai, Botan," Koenma stood on his desk and began to pace, "I'm also suggesting that Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru come along as well.  Those boys will need your guidance, not to mention your control."

            Botan only nodded.  Kai walked over to Botan and squeezed her shoulder in comfort, "I will do everything in my power to ensure their safety as well as those that we are recruiting to join us.  Koenma and you both know I wouldn't be here if I didn't need your help."

            "I know," Botan stood and began to leave the office, "It's not everyday that one of the most powerful beings comes to us to ask for help." With a small smile, Botan left to give her friends her news.

~ Ranma ½ Universe ~ (for the sake of this story, they live in the same time period which will be the 90's and they also live in the same reality/universe/etc.)

            "Die, Ranma!!" Ryoga burst through the school gates just as Ranma and Akane were beginning to go home for the day.

            It had been three months since the failed wedding and Jusendo.  Ranma and Akane had settled back into their old routine of insults, although both teens knew that the usual insults didn't carry as much weight as they used to.  Since neither teen wanted to deal with the tumult of emotions that lay before them, it was easy for them to resume their normal chaos.  No one noticed the change between Ranma and Akane, except the teens themselves.

            Ranma raised a hand in greeting, "Oi, Ryoga!"  Ryoga charged the pigtailed martial artist.  Ranma began to dodge Ryoga, "What's up, P-chan?"

            "Stop teasing, Ryoga-kun!" Akane growled beside the dueling duo, "You are such a jerk, Ranma!"

            "You should listen to Akane-san, Saotome." Ryoga whipped a fast right hook and followed up with a spinning back kick that caught Ranma's left side.

            Ranma grimaced and then stuck his tongue out at Akane, "You are so kawaiikune!"

            Akane's battle aura began to glow and her mallet appeared in her hands, "Ranma no baka!!!" Akane hit Ranma dead center and sent him flying in the direction of the Tendo Dojo.  Akane stomped off, determined to head home and teach Ranma a lesson.

            Ryoga was left in the wake of the small battle looking, as usual, lost, "Ranma!!!  How dare you insult Akane-san and then run away!!!" Ryoga began to run in the direction of, at least he thought was the direction of, the Tendo Dojo.  Of course we all know that Ryoga wasn't running in the right direction.

            Ranma watched as his trajectory took him towards the dojo.  *Either Akane's aim is getting better, or she's purposely hitting me home every time.* Ranma thought as he landed right in the koi pond.  Ranma emerged from the water and hefted his girl body onto the grass. *It's gotta be her aim.  I always land right into the koi pond.*  With a grim smile, Ranma rose and went to go have a soak in the furo.

            Akane sighed as she faced the entrance to her home.  All she really wanted to do was get up to her room and then get herself into the dojo to break some bricks.  As quietly as she could, Akane entered the house, without her usual greeting of "Tadaima!".  She crept up the stairs, changed into her gi and snuck back out to the dojo.  Once inside the dojo, Akane slid the doors closed and knelt in front of the family shrine.  

            Akane stared at her mother's picture.  *I'm certainly doing this a lot lately.*  Akane bowed once before the shrine and then settled herself, "Okaa-san, I just don't know what I'm going to do anymore."

            Ranma turned to leave Akane alone.  Over the last two months, Akane had been sneaking off for talks with her mother at the dojo shrine.  He never stayed to listen to what Akane was talking about, but only long enough to assure her safety.  Ever since Jusendo he had found himself worrying over and over again about Akane.  He had come so close to losing her that day that he had taken to being her personal bodyguard.  

            He told himself that he was only protecting the honor of his family, but his heart knew better.  Ranma stationed himself outside of the dojo entrance and kept watch.

~ Y.H.U. ~

            "So what's this all about Botan?" Keiko inquired as the large group of friends sat down together at the table in Genkai's Temple.  Genkai was seated at the head of the table with Botan seated at her right.  Everyone had answered Koenma's summons.  Hiei had left the Makai in order to join his comrades.  Yukina had left the ice realm and had accompanied Shizuru and Kuwabara to the temple.  Kurama, Yuusuke and Keiko had met each other after school and had made the trek over to Genkai's.  Now they were all seated awaiting Botan's answer.

            Botan glanced at Genkai and after Genkai nodded Botan, with a determined look on her face, spoke, "Koenma has asked me to gather all of you for a special task.  Genkai's half sister will be accompanying all of us.  We will have to gather another set of fighters as well."

            Yuusuke was the first one to speak, "Old lady's got a sister?"

            "Where are we going?" Kuwabara inquired.

            "What is it that we're being asked to do?" Kurama asked.

            Hiei spoke last, "Why do we need more fighters?"

            Genkai raised a hand to silence the group before any more questions were asked.  Sighing, she sat back in her seat, "I guess the best way to explain most things is to introduce you to my oneesan.  Kai?"

            *Older sister?  She doesn't even look older than us.* Everyone's thoughts, except Botan's and Genkai's resonated the same idea.

            Kai stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the room.  The occupants stared at the young looking woman.  Her long silvery tresses had streaks of black throughout its mass.  Her eyes were the same green of Genkai's.  Kai's face was delicate and beautiful with long lashes and full lips.  She stood proudly next to Genkai and the others could see that she was easily twice Genkai's height.  Kai was dressed similarly to her sister, except her inner robes were black and the outer robes were of an iridescent blue color.

            Kai smiled down at Genkai and Genkai returned the gesture with obvious affection.  Genkai turned back to the group, "This is Kai.  We are half-sisters through our father."

            "How is she your older sister?" Shizuru pointedly asked, "What's going on?"

            "I'm over one thousand years old, Shizuru-san." Kai answered, "My father is Ryuujin, the Dragon God, protector of the realms.  His first wife was my mother.  Imouto-chan's mother was his second and last wife.  Otou-san dallies around with mistresses and we probably have lots of brothers and sisters, but Genkai is the only one I recognize as my imouto."

            Hiei's attention, as well as everyone else's attention was caught, "Explain." Hiei demanded.

            Kai clasped her hands behind her back, in what would be recognized as a stance that Genkai often used.  Slowly she began her explanations, "I am also a god, immortal and immune to time, although because of my mortal mother I can be slain.  Genkai on the other hand is fully human, but with god-like powers.  We don't know exactly how that came to be but it is as it is.

            "Ryuujin has sensed the rising of an Oni, an old and powerful one.  All the kami have gathered and agreed to send out a group of fighters to meet the challenge.  They have sent me to collect, train and assist you in facing Koeku."

            Keiko turned concerned eyes to Botan, "Koeku?"

            Botan was about to respond, when Yukina surprisingly answered, "Koeku is the god of evil.  He isn't like the normal god of evil.  Koeku deals with the destruction of every single living creature.  I know that doesn't sound irregular, but the legends speak of how he almost accomplished his goal before being sealed away.  He was able to wipe the planet clean, except for the other gods.  He was in the process of eliminating the other gods and creating his own version of life on this world, when the other gods banded together to put him away.  Even with their combined power, they were only able to seal him not destroy him."

            "Yukina's right," Botan continued, "Legends also speak of the rising of Koeku and the force of humans, demons, and gods that will finally defeat him."

            "What does this have to do with us?" Kuwabara voiced.

            Genkai smiled at group, "Otou-san has chosen you to be a part of the fighters of the challenge.  If you choose to accept, you will follow Kai and me to Nerima to collect the other fighters before we begin your training."

            "Are we supposed to fight as well?" Keiko voiced the concern that she, Yukina, Shizuru and Botan were thinking.

            Kai shook her head, "As if the guys will let you do that.  While I train the guys, Genkai will be assisting me and teaching all of you some healing arts.  I will not make you fight unless you want to.  If that's the case, then you will train with me as well."

            "I still don't see why we need anyone else to help us," Hiei grunted, "I'm sure that all it will take is Yurameshi and I."

            Genkai smirked, "I take it that this means you will all come along."

            Affirmatives sounded through the room and Kai smiled. :I see you have surrounded yourself with a truly remarkable group of people, Imouto-chan.:

            :Let us hope that they and the other fighters are up to the task.: Genkai smiled grimly.

~ Nerima – One week later ~

            "It's about time we got here," Yuusuke ground out as they stepped out onto the busy platform.

            During the last week, Kai prepared them for the next year.  For the sake of their safety, the memories of each person's family and friends were wiped clean in order to allow them to leave without notice and to make sure that no one would be used against them.  This was hardest on Yuusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Kuwabara and Shizuru, who had reluctantly accepted what had to occur.  Kai admired their determination and spirit as they all prepared themselves to find and test the other fighters.  

            Their training had begun immediately after their conversation at Genkai's temple.  They all soon discovered that they had a lot to learn from Kai and Genkai.  Genkai had started training the girls, with Yukina's help, all she knew about the healing arts.  She had also become a sort of counselor and advisor to all of them, including to Kai.

            Kai had surprised the men of the group with her fighting skills and power.  They were soon learning how to improve their speed, skill, and rei control.  Genkai was still around to advise improvements among the five fighters, although it seemed that only Kai and Kurama were taking the suggestions to heart.  It finally took Kai beating all four guys to the ground in order for Hiei, Yuusuke and Kuwabara to understand the reasoning behind Genkai's advice.

            Keiko looked up into the clear blue sky, brushing her bangs away from her face and squinting against the sun, "It sure is a lovely day."

            "Okay, does everyone have their things?" Botan ushered everyone together and quickly made sure that they had gotten everything off of the train.  Once she made sure everything was secure, Botan and the others turned to Genkai and Kai, "So what now?"

            Genkai handed Shizuru a wad of yen, "You will get us some hotel rooms close to a place called Furinkan High School.  Get lunch and rest.  You've all earned it for today," Genkai smiled, "We have a meeting with an old acquaintance.  We will be back in time for dinner."

            Genkai and Kai turned and walked off.  Shizuru stuffed the cash into her pocket, picked up her duffel bag and gestured to the others, "Come on.  Let's find that hotel and rest up.  I have a feeling that we'll be called upon soon enough."

            "What do you think?" Kai's voice broke through the comfortable silence as they headed to their destination.

            Genkai grinned, "They're beginning to catch on, but they still have a long way to go.  Luckily for us we have a year to prepare."

            Kai stuck her hands in her pockets, "I'm hoping that a year will be enough.  This next group of fighters has amazing skills.  I'm looking forward to testing them.  I haven't had a really good fight in a while," Kai stayed silent for a moment before continuing, "By the way, your successor, Yuusuke, is a remarkable young man.  You have chosen well, Imouto-chan.  His hotheadedness reminds me of you."

            "So he does," Genkai chuckled, "I've certainly grown fond of the brat."

            The two women stopped in front of a restaurant, the sign above reading "Nekohanten".  "Is this the place?" Kai brushed her hair over her shoulder, "I'll have to ask Khu Lon-san why she named it what she did."

            Genkai shrugged and opened the door to the establishment.  Smells of different styles of ramen invaded their senses as they entered.  Kai followed Genkai inside and smiled to find a bustling place, filled with people.

            "Nihao!" A young man with flowing black hair and thick glasses greeted the potted plant beside them, "Table for two?"

            Kai gently turned the man to face her and Genkai as she addressed him, "That will be fine.  After you seat us, would you be so kind as to inform the owner of the restaurant that we would like to speak to her?"

            "Sure," Mousse said a bit puzzled as he led the women to an empty table, "Would you like anything?"

            "Two house specials please," Genkai responded.

            "I'll be back with your orders.  I'll send Cologne out to you." Mousse made his way back to the kitchen.

            "A hidden weapon master," Kai observed, "how interesting.  Do you think he's one of Khu Lon's students?"

            Genkai shook her head, "I don't think so.  Although I believe he's learning from her inadvertently."

            "Two house specials," Cologne laid the bowls on the table perched on her walking stick, "Mousse said you wanted to speak with me."

            Kai nodded to Genkai and then stared at Khu Lon switching to Chinese, It's been a long time, Khu Lon.

            Cologne took a closer look at her guests, a grim look settling over her wrinkled features, It has been a long time, Kai, Genkai.

            This is a lovely restaurant, Khu Lon, Genkai took a bite of the ramen, And of course the food is delicious.

            Thank you, Genkai.  Its nothing compared to your rice balls, Cologne took a seat with the women and laughed.

            The trio laughed heartily and as they settled down, Kai turned serious green eyes to her comrade, Unfortunately this is not a leisurely visit, Khu Lon-san.  The time has come for Genkai and me to collect the warriors.

            Cologne nodded in understanding, I had a feeling that that was why you were here to visit me.  What can I do?

            Akane retreated into the dojo after a particularly trying argument with Ranma.  She had tried to make dinner for him again and again he had insulted her.  He had eventually tried her sushi and had immediately proceeded to get sick.  Then Ukyou and Shampoo picked that moment to appear.  They began to fawn all over Ranma offering him okonomiyaki and ramen.  Ranma, for the most part, seemed uncomfortable in their embraces, but at the mention of food he immediately perked up, ready to accept their offerings.

Akane just as quickly pounded Ranma with her mallet, yelled her famous phrase "Ranma no baka!" and ran out of the house.  Now in the dojo, Akane leaned against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest.  She wasn't a good enough martial artist, a good enough cook, or even good looking enough to be Ranma's fiancé.  

*Why the hell should I care?*

_Because you love him._

*Why can't I do anything right?  Why can't that baka see that I'm trying to do these things for him?*

_Maybe because you haven't told him how you feel._

*I still don't know how he feels about me.  I thought I heard him say "I love you" but he denied that.*

Akane sighed, silencing her internal conversation.  Her ears picked up sounds outside of the dojo door.  A knock came and Ranma's voice called through the screen, "Hey, Akane?  You in there?"

"What do you want Ranma?" Akane asked tiredly.

Ranma slid the dojo door open and slipped inside.  Adopting the seiza position in front of Akane, Ranma rubbed the back of his head, "Kasumi asked me to come and check up on you.  She said to tell you that Ukyou and Shampoo are gone and that you can come back inside."

Akane bit back the retort that had popped up in her head when Ranma had mentioned Ukyou and Shampoo.  Deciding that she was tired of fighting with Ranma, Akane sighed, "Thanks.  I think that I'd like be alone for a while.  Please tell Kasumi that I'll be along later."

"Uh, yeah.  Sure, Akane." Ranma stood and left Akane alone in the dojo.

Akane stared at the door Ranma had just left from. *Oh, Ranma.  When will things change?*

Cologne closed her eyes.  Things were just as she had feared.  The Dark Kami Koeku was beginning his rise into the Ningenkai realm.  After conquering the Ningenkai realm it was just a matter of time before the Makai and Reikai realms would fall as well.  Cologne knew of the legends and was even educated by Kai herself.  Kai was the reason Cologne was such a respected elder.  Cologne looked up at her two friends, It seems that you will need the fighters I have been grooming here.  I am not sure they are ready yet.

My students are not ready as well, Genkai sought to reassure her old friend, But Kai will train everyone.  They need to be ready.

I have to warn you that the children I have watched over here are not very easy to persuade.  It usually takes me resorting to more underhanded measures for them to agree with me. Cologne smiled a small smile, My great-granddaughter, Xian Pu, is one of the more stubborn ones.  Muu Tsu will go along with us.

Kai grinned, I take it that she still hasn't realized that her would-be husband is already taken.

Yes, Cologne smirked and chuckled, I've known for a long time that Ranma would never be hers.  It was just good training for her and Muu Tsu here in Japan.  They have improved their skills greatly.  Ranma is a good rival.

Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Ukyou, Xian Pu and Muu Tsu, Kai counted off the warriors on her hands, That makes our total force twelve, if Genkai fights.

I will go as well, Cologne stood, So will Happosai.

Kai and Genkai stood as well.  Genkai raised a brow, Happosai is in town then?  Do you need us to come along to convince the old rascal?

That wouldn't be such a bad idea, Cologne began to lead the way to the exit.  She turned and shouted, Muu Tsu!!!

The sight challenged young man came out from the kitchen and spoke to the vase on the table in front of him, Yes, Honored Elder.

Cologne walked over and bonked his head with her staff, I will be leaving for a bit.  When Xian Pu returns from her deliveries, have her help with serving the customers.

Mousse nodded and settling his glasses correctly on his face, watched Cologne leave with another elderly woman and a younger woman.  Shrugging, Mousse returned to the business of running the Nekohanten.

The trio of women walked, chatting lightly in the direction of the Tendo Dojo.  Genkai glanced at her watch and saw that it was nearing 4 in the afternoon.  They would have to meet up with their group at around 7.  Hopefully that would be plenty of time to find Happosai.  

"Here we are," Switching back to Japanese, Cologne pointed at the gate of the Tendo Dojo, "This is where we will find Ranma and Akane.  Happosai frequents here as well."

"Very well, then.  Let us see if that old coot is at home." Genkai opened the gate and the three women walked inside.

Cologne stopped at the front door and knocked with her staff.  Just as she had expected, Kasumi answered the door.

"Cologne-san," Kasumi bowed, "Can I help you?"

Cologne bowed her head to Kasumi, "We're actually looking for Happosai.  Can we come in?"

Kasumi held the door open for the women, "Of course, come in.  I'll bring out some tea."

"That will be most gracious, Kasumi-san." Cologne gestured to her friends, "These are old friends of mine, Kai and Genkai."

"Pleased to meet you, Tendo-san," Genkai bowed.

"We are honored to come into your home," Kai bowed as well.

Kasumi smiled at the respectfulness of the women.  Leading them into the dining room, Kasumi seated them at the low table and left to the kitchen to retrieve the tea.  As soon as Kasumi was in the kitchen, the house, sensing it had guests, bustled to life.  Soun and Genma walked into the living room and saw their guests.  Nabiki, Ranma and Akane chose that same time to make their appearances as well.

Soun bowed, "Cologne-san."

Cologne returned the greeting, "Tendo-san."

Genma bowed as well, but declined to say anything as Soun and himself sat down with the women.  Nabiki joined the table of course, not wanting to miss hearing anything that might be of use, but stayed silent.  Ranma and Akane, sensing something important joined the table as well, uncharacteristically staying quiet.

Kasumi returned with a large teapot and a tray laden with small sweet rice balls.  After taking her customary seat, Kasumi served the tea and rice balls, waiting for the conversation to begin.  Unfortunately it was Ranma's big mouth that broke the silence, "Oi, Obaba, whatcha here for?"

"Well, Ranma," Cologne grinned as she saw the reaction of her using Ranma's given name, "My friends and I are here to find Happosai.  Have you seen him around lately?"

Nabiki glanced around the table and saw the looks of surprise on everyone's faces, except Kasumi's.  Seeing that no one was about to answer, Nabiki coughed to get attention, "I may know where he is."

Cologne glanced at Kai and nodded.  Kai pulled another roll of yen out of her pocket and shrewdly held it in front of Nabiki, "Tell you what.  You either give us information about Happosai for this 25,000 yen or you can give us the information in exchange for finding out who me and my friend are?"

Nabiki frowned.  It wasn't often that she was caught unaware.  Just realizing that the new guests weren't introduced, Nabiki was at an impasse.  Nabiki made her decision and sighed at the loss of 25,000 yen, "Alright then, who are you?"

"My name is Genkai and this is my sister, Kai." Genkai watched Kai put the money back in her pocket, "We are old friends of Cologne-san and Happosai-san.  Something has come to our attention that we need to consult with Happosai on."

Akane watched the exchange between her family and the guests.  Cologne was acting very differently from the other encounters she had had with her.  Turning a bit, Akane observed Cologne's friends.  The other two women had exactly the same eyes, green and direct.  Where Genkai was clearly around Cologne's age, the other woman, Kai, didn't seem older than her and Ranma.  They seemed more than what they were showing them.  Akane felt Ranma fidget next to her and she turned to look at him.

Ranma couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.  There was something about these two women that made him a bit uneasy.  Sure they were pleasant enough, but Ranma couldn't even sense their auras.  Not knowing their possible capabilities, Ranma did not feel safe, which meant Akane wasn't safe.  Ranma felt Akane's stare and turned to her and shrugged as nonchalantly as he could.  *Boy, I hope they're not here to cause trouble.*

Genma sipped his tea, "What do you need to speak with the master about?"

"We wish to speak to Happosai first," Genkai took a sip from her tea as well, "Nabiki-san?"

Nabiki didn't like the fact that she didn't get enough information from her choice but nodded, "He's inside his room.  He's been in there since this morning.  I believe he's going through his collection."

"Oh, my," Kasumi stood up from the table, "He hasn't had anything to eat yet and I didn't even know he was home.  I'll just go and get him."

The room stayed oddly quiet as Kasumi went to fetch Happosai.

Kasumi knocked on Happosai's door and then slid the door open, "Ojii-sama?"

"Hai, Kasumi-chan," Happosai sat happily atop a pile of underwear.

"Cologne-san is here with Genkai-san and Kai-san," Kasumi stood politely outside the door, "They are here to speak with you."

At the mention of Genkai and Kai, Happosai stiffened. *So it is time.*  Happosai jumped off his mini-mountain and led Kasumi out of the room, "Thank you, Kasumi-chan."

"Kasumi said you wanted to speak with me," Happosai entered the dining room and inhaled from his pipe.

Genkai, Kai and Cologne stood.  Bowing to their hosts, they followed Happosai out into the Tendo's backyard.  Once Happosai was sure that they were away a sufficient enough distance so as not to be overheard, he turned to the trio, "It has been quite a long time Genkai, Kai."

"Hai, Happosai," Kai sat down on the grass and the others followed suit, "I'm sure you suspect why we are here."

Happosai inhaled deep from his pipe and exhaled slowly, "I just didn't expect it to be so soon.  I'm sure Cologne has told you that our fighters are far from being ready.  They are still very undisciplined."

"So are our fighters, although they are beginning to take to heart that the training we are putting them through is for their own good." Genkai crossed her arms across her chest, "The power radiating from Ranma and Akane is extraordinary.  Ranma is easily a match for Yuusuke, although he is not as fast as Hiei or as controlled as Kurama.  Kuwabara may be able to take Ranma, but I sense Ranma has a finesse with his style."

Happosai nodded through Genkai's observations.  Kai leaned back and rested her weight on her elbows, "Akane's another story, isn't she.  She is nowhere near Ranma's level, or any of our fighters for that matter, but she is definitely an untapped resource.  I take it that she is not seriously training."

The women knew Happosai's views on women and knew that he had been neglecting Akane's training.  Happosai's cheeks turned slightly pink with shame.  It had been his responsibility to get his heirs ready for the upcoming battle and he had not been taking his job seriously.  Kai sighed, "You have done a great disservice to that young woman.  Her potential is just as amazing as Ranma's and any other fighter we have on our roster, but because of what you have neglected to do, it will take a lot more time on my part to get her up to speed."

"I know.  As I've said, I didn't realize the time of Koeku was drawing so near." Happosai apologized.

Cologne clucked her tongue, "No matter, Happosai.  At least Kai is here to deal with that mistake.  She will make sure Akane will be as powerful as the others."

"So what now?" Happosai looked up from his pipe, "Where are we going?"

Genkai smiled at Happosai's acceptance, "Tomorrow we will meet at the empty lot across from the Nekohanten.  It will be your job to get your fighters there.  9am sharp.  There our fighters will be pit up against yours.  Kai will need to gauge them, just as she has gauged my fighters.  Till then, just make sure you find Ryoga."

Kai laughed, "I'll fix that amusing characteristic of his when he gets here, at least temporarily.  We don't want him wandering off while we're training."

Happosai chuckled and stood, "I'll find him now.  Don't worry.  I'll make sure that I'll have Ranma, Akane and Ryoga there tomorrow morning."

Cologne smiled and stood, "Shampoo, Mousse and Ukyou will come with me."

Kai and Genkai stood.  Genkai chuckled, "Good.  We will see you all tomorrow."

The quartet walked inside the house and Cologne, Kai and Genkai gave their thanks to the Tendos.  Happosai followed the women out and turned the opposite direction from where the women were headed.

Akane watched them disappear and turned around to see Ranma doing the same thing.

Ranma frowned, "What was that all about?"

~ Furinkan Hotel ~

            "They've been gone a long time," Yukina stated as she stared out the window.

            Botan nervously scratched the back of her head, "I know, Yukina, but Genkai told us that they would meet us here."

            Yuusuke drew a card from the deck and then discarded a card from his hand, "I, for one, am so glad that we got to rest today.  I knew Old Lady was a hard taskmaster, but Kai is worse."

            "I know what you mean, Yurameshi," Kuwabara rubbed his side, remembering the training they had undergone the last week, "She's relentless."

            "What you happen to be preparing for is important, Otouto-chan," Shizuru bopped her brother on the head before discarding her card.

            Kurama grinned at the interaction between brother and sister, "Shizuru-kun is correct.  So much rides on Kai accepting the other fighters.  She's already accepted us, but if she doesn't accept the others we will be fighting alone."

            "For once I will have to agree with Kurama's insight," Hiei spoke from his window seat, "We are nothing compared to Kai in ability and yet she, Genkai, Botan and Koenma fear this Koeku.  That says a lot for the Dark Kami."

            "Hope they get here soon," Keiko drew a card and absently patted Puu on his head, "We haven't eaten since the train and Puu is getting a bit restless."

            "How in the hell do you tell what Puu's feeling?  He always looks as if he has the same expression," Yuusuke stared at Puu, who sat comfortably in Keiko's lap.

            Keiko stuck her tongue out at Yuusuke, "You should spend more time with Puu.  Then you'd probably know more about him." Keiko took a quick look at her hand and laid out her cards, "Gin."

            "Ah, man!" Yuusuke threw his cards on the table just as Genkai and Kai opened the door to the room.

            "Lost again, Yuusuke?" Genkai smirked.

            Yuusuke slumped back on the couch and closed his eyes, "Hey, at least I win when it matters."

            "You had better, Yuusuke," Kai strode over to the window and situated herself in-between Yukina and Hiei.  Turning to face the large group, Kai crossed her arms leisurely, "We're going to head off to dinner right now then I want everyone to train for about two hours before going to bed.  We have a big day tomorrow.  When you test Nerima's best, I want you to be able to at least show them that they still have a lot to learn."

            Questioning gazes looked to Genkai and Kai.  Genkai nodded once to Botan before answering the group, "We will hold a fight to gauge Nerima's chosen ones.  They will fight our fighters first before Kai will step in." Genkai opened the door to the room and gestured to everyone, "Come, let us eat first.  Then Kai and I will tell you about our two main concerns for tomorrow's battle, a teen named Saotome and his fiancé, Tendo."

~ Tendo Dojo – Later that night ~

            "So you see why this is important?" Cologne finished her explanations as she sat with Happosai across from Genma, Soun, and Nodoka.

            Nodoka gripped her katana, "Kai is here for them and she must test them first."

            "Hai, Nodoka-san," Happosai nodded grimly, "It has been the destiny of this specific group of children to fight Koeku.  It hasn't occurred to you to wonder why they are such high ranking martial artists, yet at such young ages."

            Soun and Genma stared at the top of the table.  Unable to put any of their thoughts into words, they let the words of Cologne, Happosai and Nodoka, wash over them.  This was a big deal.

            Genma pushed his glassed higher up his nose, "I will get Ranma there tomorrow morning."

            Nodoka blinked but before she was able to say anything, Soun spoke up, "Akane will be there as well.  I will accompany her."

            Happosai grinned at his old students, "Good.  I already have Ryoga tucked away in a place he won't get lost."

            "I too wish to be there tomorrow," Nodoka turned to Cologne.

            "That's fine," Cologne smiled, "The children will be sure to need your support.  I've already spoken with Ukyou and she has agreed to meet us there tomorrow.  Mousse and Shampoo will accompany me there as well."

            "That takes care of everyone, but what about Nabiki and Kasumi.  Are they just going to be left here?" Nodoka poured some more tea for the adults.

            "No, they are welcome to come along as well.  This is just a test.  Let us hope they will pass." Happosai sipped from his tea.

            Upstairs, Nabiki, Kasumi, Ranma and Akane, took off their headphones.  Each one's mind reeling from the information they had just listened in upon.  When Nabiki had come to them offering free information, they all jumped at the chance to find out a bit of what was going on.  

            "Why now?" Akane whispered as everyone remained silent, lost in his or her own thoughts.

~ Next Morning – Vacant Lot ~

            Morning came too soon to everyone as they were all woken up early.  Each person was given breakfast and explanations from parents, friends, and teachers.  Objections were made, arguments began and were settled and in the end it was the will of the elders that made the young ones understand the situation they had placed in.  It was nearing nine o'clock and the large group of Nerima residents walked together to the appointed area.  

As they filed into the lot, their gaze rested upon a group of men, led by a beautiful woman, who they had been told earlier was Kai.  Next to the other woman, that they had been told was Genkai, stood a group of young ladies.

Cologne and Happosai came to the front of their group and bowed low to Kai.  Kai graciously bowed her head in return and smiled at the teens, "Are they ready?  Do they know what this responsibility entails?"

During Kai's greeting, Nabiki led Kasumi and Dr. Tofu, who she had called last minute, to sit away from the open area.  It was Nodoka, flanked by Genma and Soun, that answered Kai, "Hai, honored one.  Cologne and Happosai have explained all to us and our children are ready to face their test.  They have been made aware of their responsibility and each has accepted their fate."

"Very well," Kai glanced to Genkai and nodded towards Dr. Tofu.  Genkai led the young women and seated them next to the good doctor and the Tendo sisters.  "If the six fighters will step up.  All observers please seat yourselves with Genkai."

"My fighters will not hold back.  This is a test to gauge your skills and if you make it through my fighters then you will challenge me.  This will be an elimination fight.  The winner keeps on fighting till defeated, agreed?" Kai stepped back, "And since this is my test, I will choose the first two combatants.  Kuwabara and Kuonji, please take your positions.  Do not worry about injuries, or hitting the opposite gender, because that will not matter when the real fight comes along.  Genkai, the other girls and Tofu-sensei here are more than qualified to handle any injury that we may come across.  So remember, I don't want anyone to hold back."

All the fighters unconsciously nodded in response to Kai's epithet.  When she saw that there would be no objections to her wishes, Kai raised her hand, "Fight will continue till there is a clean knock out.  Ready?  Begin!" Kai dropped her arm.

With no other words to say, everyone watched as the first round started as Kuwabara's spirit sword clashed with Kuonji's battle spatula.

~ End Chapter One ~

Author's Afterthoughts -  So what did you all think?  I'll never know unless you REVIEW!! SO PLEASE DO SO!!!!  THANKS!!!! Anyway, like I said in the beginning, I've been toying with this idea for some time now and I've finally been able to get everything out.  This is only the first chapter and depending on what people say about the story, I'll choose whether or not to continue it.  

I welcome all reviews, criticisms and or ideas.  I like knowing what other's think even if it means I'll have to bite a towel while I read it.  Anyway, like always REVIEW!!!…If things go well, then stay tuned for Chapter Two: The Test    


	2. The Test

Welcome all!!! Anyway, here is another installment of my Ranma ½ - YuYu Hakusho crossover.  From what reviews I've gotten so far, it seems that the story is being taken well.  I do hope that you're all enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it for all of you.  I won't keep you tied up here, but first the standard disclaimer.

Disclaimer…

*Lights slowly come on and a song plays softly in the background.*

Jayli: Action!

Hiei: Jayli doesn't in any way own YuYu Hakusho, it's characters, themes, ideas, etc.

Ukyo: Jayli also doesn't in any way own Ranma ½, it's characters, themes, ideas, etc.

Kurama: Although, Jayli does own any of her own ideas, characters, themes, etc. that go through this story.

Shampoo: Jayli is borrowing us without permission and Shampoo says we be returned to where we belong, right now.

*Jayli's forehead begins to grow a migraine and a vein pops out, showing her anger.  Jayli holds out a hand to Akane, who promptly places her mallet in it.*

Akane: *whispers* Serves that Chinese bimbo right.

*Jayli stalks up behind Shampoo and right when Shampoo turns around, slams her into the ground.*

Jayli: *tosses mallet back to Akane* Let that be a lesson to all of you.  I will return you as soon as I am done. *stomps back to position behind cameras* Continue!

*Everyone sweat drops and Mousse drags Shampoo away.*

Shizuru: *with a flourish and an obvious smirk* On with the show!!

Shampoo: Aiyaah!! *wakes up angry, very angry* Shampoo give bad writer Kiss of Death!!!

A Ranma ½ - YuYu Hakusho Crossover

Coming Together

Chapter Two: The Test

*this* = someone's thoughts

this = in Chinese or other specified language

:this: = telepathically speaking

~ Vacant Lot – Nerima ~

            Dr. Tofu shifted in his seat as he watched Ukyo and Kuwabara jump away from each other.  Their weapons had clashed and Ukyo's battle spatula was looking a bit singed.  "Rei (spirit energy)?" Dr Tofu adjusted his glasses on his face.

            "Hai, Tofu-sensei," Genkai sat down next to the doctor, "Rei, focused spirit energy, an entity manifested from one's soul, controlled through emotions and concentration, making it's user more adept with skills and in tune with the forces surrounding him or her."

            Tofu turned to Genkai with a bit of respect, "It has been a long time since I have heard the definition for rei put into such eloquent words."

            "It has been a long time since I have met one with your knowledge of rei," Genkai responded with a grin.

            Tofu raised a brow at Genkai's observation and Genkai gestured to Cologne, "She has told me much about you, Tofu-sensei.  I am glad that Nabiki had the foresight to call you to join us.  A healer with your experience with rei and ki adepts would be most welcome on this journey."

            Tofu realized what Genkai was asking of him and turned his gaze back to the field where Ukyo was valiantly trying to defend against Kuwabara's onslaught, "I will think about your offer, Genkai-san.  Nabiki has informed me about what is occurring and as I would be glad to lend my expertise to you I am still unsure."

            Genkai nodded, noticing the doctor's careful avoidance of not looking at the Tendo's eldest sister, "That is all I can ask for, Tofu-sensei."

            Ukyo threw three mini-spatulas to give her room and time to breath and think.  Kuwabara's technique was reckless at most and very unpredictable.  She knew that she wasn't very good at hand to hand combat and that she relied on her spatulas too much, but she couldn't think of any way to land a solid hit on the guy.  The Spirit Sword that he wielded would eventually sear through her battle spatula if they continued to crash against each other the way they did.  Seeing that Kuwabara was once again on the offensive, Ukyo switched stances and prepared to do her best.

            Kuwabara smiled to himself.  The ki, energy he was told that the Nerima fighters used, seemed to be getting weaker around Ukyo.  He knew the only reason his Spirit Sword hadn't demolished Ukyo's bandolier was that she was unconsciously sending ki into her weapon.  It was only a matter of time though before his sword, which was concentrated energy, destroyed her spatula.  As Kuwabara charged his opponent, he swung his sword back.  *It's time to end this.*

            Kai watched with a critical eye as the combatants once again exchanged blows, only this time, Ukyo was able to sweep Kuwabara's legs from underneath him and the nailed him with the wide end of her spatula knocking him away from her.  Kuwabara stood once again, shaking his head to clear the blow.  Kai let her gaze wander off the fighters and towards the Nerima team.  

            Each member had fair amounts of ki at their disposal, Ranma and Ryoga being the most adept at using that ki.  Next came Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo and then Akane.  Kai shook her head as her eyes fell upon Akane.  She would need the most work.

            "Pondering the situation?" Happosai said as he approached Kai.  Cologne was following him to join them.

            Kai nodded as Kuwabara's Spirit Sword cut Ukyo's spatula in half and then wielding it like a baseball bat, Kuwabara lowered the energy in the sword and swung hard at the young woman.  Ukyo crossed her arms in front of herself last minute to take the brunt of the blow, but was still thrown across the field smashing into a large oak tree.  Ukyo, although not for lack of trying, had lost.

            Kai held up her hand, "Win to Kuwabara.  The next match shall be Mousse vs. Kuwabara.  If the fighters will take their ready stances?" Kai waited until Genkai and the girls had carried Ukyo off to the area they were sitting at and had begun treating her injuries, "Begin!"

            Ranma had watched in fear as Ukyo was clearly beaten by Kuwabara.  His fierce sense of honor was telling him to beat the guy up for defeating his best friend, but another side of him, which he guessed was his common sense, told him that this battle had meaning and his strict oath of not hitting any girls (unless absolutely necessary) would have to be ignored if he was going to face off against Kai.  As the battle began between Mousse and Kuwabara, Ranma glanced over towards Tofu and Genkai's group to make sure Ukyo was all right.  Once he was assured that she was okay, Ranma glanced at Akane.  *How am I going to keep her from getting hurt?*

            On the other side of the field, Yuusuke saw the man they called Ranma stare intently at the woman Akane with the same type of gaze he had given to Keiko many times.  Yuusuke smirked, "They're like us, except their women fight."

            Kurama shook his head at Yuusuke's crude terminology, "You'd be surprised how well our female friends can fight, Yuusuke.  I have a feeling that Kai will soon take them under her wing, so that they will not be totally helpless when the time comes."

            "Kuwabara will not win against this one," Hiei began, "This fighter has an unusual power."

            Yuusuke and Kurama turned to the battleground.  Each man caught the unfamiliar wave of energy.  "He's using his ki to hide something."

            Kai noticed her team speaking amongst themselves as Kuwabara began the offensive against Mousse.  Kai walked over to the young men, "He's a hidden weapons master," Kai guessed at their conversation, "He focuses his ki in order to provide space for all his weaponry."

            "Nothin' can beat our rei anyway," Yuusuke grinned, "Their ki energy isn't a match for rei energy." 

            "Actually, rei and ki are counterparts.  Two parts of a whole, or two sides of the same coin, if you will," Kai explained as she watched Kuwabara being caught off guard by Mousse's many spiked chains, "Rei, a force from one's soul, and ki, a force from one's life, are both controlled by the person's emotions and skill, one supernatural, the other natural, both very effective and can be both devastating."

            A loud thud interrupted Kai and she and the others turned back to the fight.  True to Hiei's prediction, it was Kuwabara who had lost.  Kai raised her hand, "Win to Mousse," She waited for Kuwabara to be pulled off the field before continuing, "Next match will be Mousse and Kurama."

            Akane held her hands tightly behind her back.  She glanced over at where her sisters, Genkai and the other girls, Ukyo and now Kuwabara were.  They had been informed earlier at the difference between themselves and Kai's team.  Kurama and Yuusuke were half demons, but through two totally different ways.  Hiei was a full demon that could maintain a human appearance.  Kuwabara and his sister Shizuru were adepts with rei, the energy that this team used.  Keiko, Yuusuke's girlfriend, was learning how to fight and heal with Yukina and Botan.  Yukina, an ice apparition, and Botan, the spiritual guide to the afterlife were the other non-human beings.

            Akane looked down at the ground.  Resolving to try her best, Akane once again looked to the seated observers.  Her eyes widened a bit as she noticed something interesting.  :Why isn't Tofu-sensei acting weird?  And when did he return to Nerima?:

            Kurama made quick work of Mousse, disabling every weapon Mousse threw with his rose whip and then deftly knocking the young man out with a solid punch in the gut.  Once Mousse had been removed, Kai announced another bout, this time Kurama and Shampoo.  With a haughty toss of her brilliant purple hair, Shampoo sauntered onto the battlefield.

            Cologne softly shook her head at her great-granddaughter's over-confidence.  Genkai noticed and smiled at her old friend, "A bit stuck up, isn't she?"

            "It's mostly the way she's treated by the tribe," Cologne watched as Shampoo squared off against Kurama, "Let's just say her ego was well fed."

            "I see that none of our students have progressed into using both types of energy," Genkai thoughts shifted the conversation.

            Cologne turned to Happosai, "Hai, I'm afraid that I don't have the talent with rei that you have.  Neither does Happosai here."

            "We can both use it to an extent," Happosai explained and winced a bit as Shampoo was thrown back, digging a track across the field, "But we never mastered it, thus could not teach it's use."

            Genkai nodded, "I can understand that.  My use of ki is also minimal, as I didn't have a talent for it as you both have.  Fortunately Kai will hopefully correct that, including with us.  We need to be able to help when the time comes."

            "How will Kai be able to correct that?  Are you saying that she's finally mastered using both?  Has she finally been able to maintain the balance?" Happosai's gaze rested upon Kai, who was standing with Hiei and Yuusuke.

            "Hai," Genkai smiled, "It's taken her almost 500 years to find the balance.  The two energies warred in her for so long and father refused to lend any assistance.  But we're going to have to work extra hard with the youngsters.  It's one or the other with them and although they won't be able to achieve a balance like Kai has, they can at least learn to harness some parts of the other power.  Who knows?  Maybe we can achieve more of a balance over our reis and kis with her training."

            Cologne chuckled, "Maybe, Genkai-san.  Right now, I think my great-granddaughter is about to learn a very hard lesson."

            The crowd held its breath as Kurama's rose whip, somehow devoid of it's thorns, ripped Shampoo's bonbori from her hands.  Angered, Shampoo rushed Kurama, determined to deliver a devastating combination of punches and kicks.  Kurama, seeing this, effectively trapped Shampoo within his whip and slammed her face down into the hard ground.

            "Win to Kurama." Kai raised her voice to be heard on the field.  She watched as Shampoo was carried off the field and then turned back to the combatants, "We will break for now.  Follow me."

            Hiei, Kurama, Yuusuke, Ranma, Ryoga and Akane obediently followed Kai to where the rest of their companions were seated.  Kai gestured to the six teens to sit across from the spectators.  Once they were seated, Kai sat at one side in between both groups.  Kai thought for a moment before breaking the silence, "I'm sure from what you've seen today you can almost agree that we are evenly matched." She waited for everyone to nod before continuing, "I'm also sure that you can see where improvement is needed." Again everyone nodded, "Good.  The final matches will begin in twenty minutes.  Until then, I suggest you go ahead and ask what is all stewing in your minds."

            It was a couple of moments later that Shampoo woke up.  Groggily she shook her head and the realization of her loss settled into her mind.  Turning to find her bearings, Shampoo saw that she had been laid next to Mousse and Ukyo.  The man, Kuwabara, that Mousse had defeated was sitting with the others a couple of feet away.  Shampoo turned to the rest of the group.  

            They were talking, but Shampoo didn't pay attention to any of that.  She searched the group for the man that had defeated her.  Shampoo's gaze settled on Kurama's face and rage began to fill her.  Another outsider had defeated her and the epithet her great-grandmother had said of not dealing out the kiss of death or marriage to anyone that might happen to defeat her in this battle went unheeded.  

            Shampoo stood up somewhat shakily and her battle aura flared, "Shampoo no marry anyone but Ranma.  Red-haired demon no be Shampoo's airen.  Shampoo KILL!!"

            The conversation among the group halted at Shampoo's scream.  All heads turned to where Shampoo was now standing and Cologne moved to take care of the situation.  Kai squeezed her friend's shoulder and gently shook her head.  Cologne raised a brow and nodded, allowing Kai to handle it.

            Kai stood and faced the young Amazon, "Are you sure that is necessary, Shampoo?"

            Shampoo let out an unladylike snort, "You no stand in Shampoo's way, otherwise I kill too."

            "I highly doubt you'd be able to do that, especially in your condition." Kai held her arms behind her back, rolling her weight into the balls of her feet just in case talking to the young woman wouldn't diffuse her.

            Shampoo growled and charged at Kai.  Kai held out her hand, "Osaekomu!"  Shampoo's progress was immediately stopped.  Shampoo found that she could not move or speak.  Kai closed the distance between her and the Amazon, "I will release you from this paralysis if you can promise that you will not attack anyone and will listen to reason." 

Kai waved a hand in front of Shampoo's face and Shampoo found that she could once again talk, "What you do to Shampoo?  Release Shampoo now!"

"I'm only going to say this once," Kai's voice took on an authoritative tone and she let in some of her dragon heritage as well, making her voice reverberate, "I am testing all of you.  You will not embarrass yourself anymore than you already have by disgracing yourself and your great-grandmother by killing one of your potential teammates." Kai raised her hand once more, "Ugokasu!"

Shampoo was released and collapsed to her knees.  Cologne made her way to her great-granddaughter, Come and sit with us, Xian Pu.

Shampoo nodded and let herself be led to sit in between Cologne and Genkai.  Kai resumed her seat and smiled to the others, "Where were we?"

Tofu turned to Kai, "I think we were finished with most of the conversation.  I suggest we finish the rest of the tests and move on."

"Agreed," Genkai nodded.

"All right.  If Ryoga and Kurama will take their places." Kai stood and ushered the teens back to the field.

"What do you think Ranma?" Akane asked her fiancé about Ryoga and Kurama.

Ranma eyed the beginning of the battle.  It seemed that Kurama was a smart fighter but he didn't have the level of endurance Ryoga had.  "It could go either way."

Soon Akane and Ranma were each lost in their own thoughts as the battle between Kurama and Ryoga started in earnest.

Kurama grunted as Ryoga landed a solid kick into his side, *He's incredibly strong.*

Ryoga moved to connect with a hammer punch and found his fist connecting with the ground, leaving a large indentation in the ground, *Almost as fast as Ranma, maybe faster.*

Kurama winced as he landed ten feet away from Ryoga.  He had to put some distance between this young man and himself.  His more advanced techniques were out of the question, considering that he was out to knock out not kill.  He had already noticed that Ryoga was not as fast as he was, but Ryoga was fast enough to catch him if necessary.  Kurama had to come up with a different strategy.  

*This guy is a bit more cunning, where as Ranma is more of a fly by your pants sort of fellow.* Ryoga circled Kurama, *Maybe I can adopt what I've learned from Ranma into this fight.*  Deciding quickly, Ryoga charged after the red-haired half demon.

Kurama took an open fox stance, seeing Ryoga charge with his left fist cocked back.  Sure enough, Ryoga threw the punch and Kurama easily dodged it suspecting that Ryoga would use the momentum of his missed punch to perform a right spin kick.  Unfortunately for Kurama, his assumption was incorrect.  Ryoga did use his momentum, but instead of a spin kick, he dropped into a handstand and performed a well-executed double heel kick.  

Having expected the spin kick, Kurama was in perfect position to receive the heel kick and was promptly knocked out as he fell to the ground.

"Win to Ryoga!" Kai's voice resounded, "Next match is Ryoga vs. Hiei."

Hiei smirked to Yuusuke as Yuusuke gave Hiei a thumb's up.  Stepping onto the field, Hiei sized up the muscular teen as Shizuru and Botan gently carried Kurama off.  Ryoga turned to the shorter fighter and adopted a relaxed fighting posture.  He could sense a lot of power from this guy's aura and he wanted to be ready for anything.

Kai walked off to the side of the field, just next to where the girls had laid out Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kurama and Kuwabara.  Kuwabara, who had awoken not long ago, was just lying there to receive attention from Yukina, who happened to be happily supplying him with that attention.  Ukyo was now awake and was now about to sit up to see the match between Hiei and Ryoga.  Shampoo was still lying down, tracks of tears drying on her face and her eyes closed.  Mousse, also now awake, preferred to remain laying down, as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  Kurama, the newest to their lot, was still out cold.  The heel kick from Ryoga must have struck at exactly the right point with exactly the right amount of force.  Kai assumed he would be out for at least another 15 to 20 minutes, if not less.

Happosai sauntered over to the taller woman, seeing her lost in her own thoughts.  Happosai thought it funny that he had not had a perverted urge in the last couple of days that Kai had been around.  Looking back over the years, the only other three times that Kai had visited him, his perversions were somehow put on hold, yet his ki never changed.  "It's you isn't it?" Happosai blew smoke out from his pipe and watched Hiei confuse Ryoga with his superior speed.

Kai, without removing her gaze from the battle field, nodded, somehow understanding what Happosai was asking, "I had heard about you before meeting you and I couldn't have you distracted by glomping me all the time, now could I?  Besides, part of the reason you're so well behaved is because your fear of me is balancing out your need for bras and panties.  It's the fear that's making sure your ki is well stocked, just in case you have to face me in a serious fight."

"I'm not afraid of you," Happosai denied, astonished that Kai would think such a thing of a master like him.

Kai turned to Happosai and let her draconian self appear through her eyes, "Then think of it as a grudging respect."

Happosai nodded, almost a little too hastily, and returned his eyes to the battle.

Tofu, who had seen the exchange between Kai and Happosai, chuckled.  Surprisingly enough, the medicinal tea he had thought to give himself before was still keeping him in control.  He had already been surprised earlier when Nabiki had called him up late last night in Kyoto.  The middle Tendo must have kept track of him when he had left.  

He still didn't want to risk, looking directly at Kasumi.  He was so in love with her that he wasn't even sure that the tea's properties would be enough.  Tofu had left almost as soon as he had hung up with Nabiki.  Now, being here, he was seriously considering Genkai-san's offer to join them.  Sighing in his indecision, Tofu turned back to the festivities, if it could be called that.  

Hiei's speed was incredible.  Tofu doubted that even Ranma was that fast.  He had seen Happosai and Cologne move at such speeds, but not for the extended amount of time Hiei was.  It was confusing Ryoga to no end.  

"Hiei's tiring Ryoga out," Akane observed from where she stood with Ranma.

Ranma nodded in agreement, "If that idiot doesn't keep wasting his attacks and energy the way he is, he won't stand a chance when Hiei finally attacks."

Akane began to get worried.  If Ryoga lost, Ranma or her would be the next fighter.  There was no possible way she'd be able to stand against Hiei's speed and skill.  Ranma on the other hand, might last, but she knew that he still wasn't as fast as Hiei.  

Ranma was having similar thoughts.  Akane would lose outright to the speed demon.  As for himself, he couldn't believe the speed at which the guy moved.  He knew his Kachuu Tenshin Amiguriken was probably up to speed, but as for bodily speed, Ranma knew he was a couple of notches off Hiei.

Ryoga took a devastating speed combo from Hiei and fell down to one knee.  Hiei stopped moving and stood smirking in front of him, "I was told to be wary of you, but now I see that their warnings were unfounded."

Cologne shook her head at Hiei's statement, "Your fighters are full of arrogance, Genkai."

"Especially Hiei and Yuusuke, Kuwabara is more of a false bravado, while Kurama is as sweet as they come but not without his own sense of pride," Genkai responded.

Ryoga growled at Hiei's words and started to glow a bright blue.  Hiei smiled, "Trying to prove me wrong, human?"

Ryoga stood slowly, a wave of ki building within his hands, "Shut up!"

"A challenge?" Hiei grinned even wider as he felt the power radiate from the young man, "Since you're using a ki attack, I'll just use a rei attack." Hiei's right hand burst into a black flame.

Kai and Happosai strolled a short distance to stand next to Genkai and Cologne.  Not wanting the youngsters to overhear her, Genkai chose English to speak to her friends, We should stop this.  The power they are radiating is immense.  They'll likely injure themselves seriously and we can't have that.

Not to mention the damage it would do to the rest of our potentials, Cologne agreed.

Happosai frowned, How do we stop this quickly and efficiently without causing any lasting damage?

It is my test, Kai smiled at the other three, I will see that their energies are diverted.

"You're going to pay for your insults," Ryoga snarled.  He nurtured the ki in his hands till it was the intensity he needed it to be.

Akane's eyes grew wide with concern, "Ranma, he's going to use a Shishihokoudan!"

"Damn it, Pig-breath!" Ranma shouted, "What the hell are you doing?"     

"Stay out of this, Ranma!" Ryoga bellowed, then glaring across the field at Hiei Ryoga yelled, "You're about to get fried, little imp!"

"Just try it," Hiei taunted.

"SHISHIHOKOUDAN!!!"

"FLAME OF THE MORTAL REALM!!!"

Quicker than anyone could blink, Kai was standing right in between the two oncoming blasts with her hands held out.  The ki blast and rei blast collided with her palms, somehow not affecting the woman.  Hiei and Ryoga instantly released the energy feed into their attacks and stared dumbfounded at Kai.  

As the last remnants of ki and rei faded, Kai dusted her palms off on her pants.  With a frown, Kai stepped back and glanced at the two fighters, "Do you have any idea of what would have happened if those blasts connected?"

Both men stood with wide eyes in pale faces.  Not getting any form of answer from the two, Kai sighed loudly, "I disqualify both of you.  You were told that high level ki and rei attacks were strictly forbidden from this test and because of your disobedience you are now no longer fit to battle." Kai's lips were set into a grim line as the two young men walked off the field to sit with the other observers.  Once they were cleared, Kai glanced at Ranma and Akane then to Yuusuke, "The next battle will be between Ranma and Yuusuke."

Ranma looked to Akane, "Hey, 'Kane?"

"Hai, Ranma?" Akane was surprised to find worry in Ranma's eyes.

Ranma hesitated a moment before speaking again, "I don't want you to worry or nuthin' but I don't want you going up against Kai." Ranma saw the anger creep into Akane's eyes and rushed to continue, "Akane, I'm trying to be serious here and it's hard cuz I can't express myself right, you know?"

Akane nodded, her anger deflating a bit.  Ranma let out a breath and placed a hand on Akane's shoulder, "We both know that you're not anywhere near my level and you've seen what Kai can do."

"What about you?" Akane asked.

Ranma began to walk towards the field with a smile, "I never lose, remember?"

Somehow Ranma's show of confidence comforted Akane.  Once he was squared off in front of Yuusuke, Ranma smirked at the other man.  Yuusuke saw this and returned the smirk, "Let's make this a fun one."

Ranma grinned.  This guy was similar to him.  They both loved the tactics of a fight and Ranma knew it.  Ranma saluted Yuusuke, "Yeah, a fun one."

Kai winked at Cologne, Genkai and Happosai, who then all grinned, "Begin!"

Ranma could sense the power of Yuusuke's aura as they both took ready stances.  Yuusuke smiled cheerily as Ranma let his aura radiate as well.  Figuring Ranma was more of a waiting type, Yuusuke decided to attack first, "Ready?"

"Try me," Ranma found himself enjoying the banter.  Yuusuke waved once and disappeared from his position across the field and almost instantaneously reappeared before Ranma, "What the…"

"What's up?" Yuusuke chuckled and threw a hard upper cut at Ranma during the moment of surprise.

Ranma flew up and back, landing loudly about ten feet away on his back.  "I heard you were quick, Saotome.  That was slow." Yuusuke taunted as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Ranma stood up and dusted off his pants, "Nice one, now try this!" Ranma raced forward and unleashed a Kachuu Tenshin Amiguriken.  To Ranma's frustration, Yuusuke began to dodge his punches effortlessly.

"Hiei's speed, huh?" Yuusuke grinned even wider, "How about this?"  Yuusuke began punching back at Ranma at the exact speed, matching all of Ranma's punches.  

Both Ranma and Yuusuke grimaced as the game of bloody knuckles continued.  At the same time, they jumped apart from each other and regained their ready stances. "Not bad Yurameshi," Ranma had a twinkle in his eye.

"Thanks, Saotome," Yuusuke leaped up and flipped aiming at Ranma with a descending right kick.

Ranma blocked that easily and moved with a quick left jab and a follow up right kidney punch.  Yuusuke blocked both hits and retaliated with a knee headed for Ranma's solar plexus and a left downward punch to the top of Ranma's head.  Ranma read the moves and sidestepped the knee and fell inside the downward punch exposing Yuusuke to Ranma's left uppercut.  Yuusuke felt the hit connect and his body lift up into the air.  Yuusuke prepared himself for his landing when Ranma's shadow appeared above him.

"Didn't think I was done, did ya?" Ranma taunted as he landed a kick right in Yuusuke's stomach.  Yuusuke landed hard on his back and rolled away as Ranma completed his descent.

Kai seated herself next to Dr. Tofu and smiled in greeting, "What do you think so far, Tofu-sensei?"

Tofu watched as Ranma and Yuusuke exchanged blows, their speed almost dizzying to the eye.  He knew that they were restricted in using ki and rei attacks but that did not stop the two teens from channeling ki and rei into their fists and legs.  Tofu turned to Kai and was surprised to find that she had ki and rei emanating from her aura.  Kai smiled at the doctor before concealing her aura once again, "I've heard about your expertise in the area and thought that you might like to see what I had to teach these children."

"Not all of them are children," Tofu pointed out as he nodded his head towards the others, "But yes, it was good of you to show me.  They have a hard road ahead of all of them."

"Take your time deciding what my imouto-chan has asked of you.  It is a hard decision to make." Kai turned her critical eye back to the battle as Tofu thought more on Kai's words.

Yuusuke flipped back, giving himself room.  He and Ranma were now both breathing heavily, Yuusuke bleeding from a cut in his lip and Ranma bleeding from a cut above his left temple.  Yuusuke had been wrong about Ranma's speed.  Somehow, Ranma had surprised him by actually speeding up.  His bodily speed wasn't near Hiei's level, but it was close enough.  Not that Yuusuke was lacking in speed.  He had given Ranma as good as he had gotten from the other teen.  

Ranma's eyes held a gleam that had not been present in a while.  It was the gleam that came into Ranma's eyes during a particularly good battle.  Ranma couldn't believe the strength emanating from this guy.  They had gone at it almost full force, barring the usage of their special attacks.  It was almost as if Yuusuke's style was from the Musabetsu Kakutou, but Ranma could see the differences.  Ranma's style had more finesse in it, while Yuusuke's was more from a street brawl, a very coordinated street brawl, but a brawl nonetheless.

It was then that Ranma saw his opening.

"They're going to knock each other out," Tofu commented quietly as he saw Ranma and Yuusuke rush one another.  The position that they both held as they ran signaled to the doctor that at the exact moment of impact, both teens would land a critical blow.

"They both think that they can handle the other's hit," Happosai said as he sat on Tofu's other side.  Cologne stood quietly in front of Kai nodding in agreement.

Genkai made her way over just as the two teens collided.  Clouds of earth billowed around the point of impact and the crowd waited, anxious for the outcome.  "Ahh, a double knock-out." Genkai whispered to Kai.

Kai stood and made her way closer to the battle scene.  The dust settled and Kai peered down at the two downed martial artists.  "I call a draw!" Kai motioned for the other girls to come and take the two boys off the battlefield.  They were already coming to and Kai did not want any interference in the next bout, "Are you ready, Akane-san?"

Akane gulped, nervousness racking her body.  Forcing herself to calm down, Akane turned to the other woman and nodded, "Hai."

Kai took a relaxed position across from Akane, while Akane opted for a tiger stance.  Kai couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about this girl that was different from the other potentials.  Each potential had his or her own unique force, but somehow Kai sensed a bit more from Akane, almost similar to what she felt from Yuusuke.  Maybe it was because she had not developed the way the others had, she didn't know.  Kai smiled warmly at Akane, "Begin!"

Akane, despite what others thought, learned much from the many fights she had witnessed.  The exception to this fight was that she was actually a participant.  She hesitantly took up a tiger stance, which was good for both offensive or defensive status.  Akane glanced over to check on Ranma, *Ranma, you jerk.  You said you never lose.*  Akane turned back to Kai as Kai's announcement of the round beginning caught her attention.  *What do I do?*

Kai sensed the inner struggle that Akane was going through and decided that a little encouragement would help.  Using her rei, Kai sent a comforting thought to Akane, careful to make sure that Akane would think that the thought was her own.

Akane took a deep breath and watched as Kai relaxed her stance, *What to do?  Can't telegraph my moves.  She's really skilled.* Akane inched forward, remaining in her tiger stance, *Do my best.  Do my best.  Do my best.*

Kai smiled as Akane took the mental mantra to heart and watched as the teen's ki built up.  Kai raised a brow as she read Akane's battle aura, *Touches of rei?  That's why she's similar to Yuusuke.  She has been touched by death before and then brought back.*  Kai focused on Akane and leapt into the air.

Akane tensed as she readied for Kai's attack.  Kai's downward strike came hard and fast and Akane barely missed being hit as she dodged and rolled off to the side.

From the sidelines, everyone besides Ranma and Yuusuke were watching expectantly as the battle began with Kai on the offensive and Akane on the defensive.  Kai struck at Akane again and again, but seemed to miss by just centimeters every time.  Genkai raised a brow in curiosity as she turned to Cologne and nodded towards the fight.  Cologne caught on to the implication and tapped Happosai on the shoulder with her staff.  

"Hmm?" Happosai answered without taking his eyes off the field.

Cologne motioned to Genkai and waited for Genkai to situate herself on Happosai's other side so that she and Genkai were flanking their old comrade.  Cologne whispered in English, sure that if anyone besides Nabiki would not understand, "Kai sees something."

Happosai squinted and concentrated on both battle auras, "All I can see is that Kai is holding back.  She's purposely giving Akane openings but the girl is hesitant to take them," Happosai looked down at the ground in shame, a light red tinge coloring his old wrinkled cheeks, "I have truly neglected this one."

"You can make up for it later," Genkai patted the old man on the shoulder, "I think that right now we should try to find what Kai is trying to do.  There can be nothing gained from what she is doing unless there is something more to this Tendo than meets the eye."

Akane flipped away from Kai's last combo and stared at her opponent.  Akane watched warily as Kai took another relaxed stance across from her, apparently not at all winded from the last exchange.

"Get away from her!" Ranma's voice rang out as he got up from his position on the ground.  He was about to run towards the battle when Cologne's staff touched the base of his neck, effectively immobilizing the young Saotome, "What the hell, you old crone!"

"You will not interfere, Ranma," Cologne made her way to stand in front of the teen, "Kai will not harm Akane.  I will release you but you will sit down and watch.  Maybe learn something as well."

"I'm fine, Ranma!" Akane yelled to the sex changing teen, "Remember what this is for!"

Kai stood patiently watching the exchange.  Cologne released Ranma, making sure he sat down instead of running out to interrupt the test.  The others and the now conscious fighters were all sitting at attention, curious to see what else would happen.

Akane turned back to Kai, "I'm sorry.  We can continue," Akane said with more confidence than she thought she had.

Kai tilted her head to the side and motioned for Akane to follow her.  She began to walk back to the group and it wasn't until they were closer to the others that she spoke again to Akane, "The test is over, Akane-chan.  You did just fine.  You, more than anyone else, have the most to learn.  You'd be surprised what your actual potential is."

"But we barely did anything," Akane couldn't believe her ears, "How can you judge anything from what little of a fight we've had?"

"I've found out what I needed to know," Kai answered as they came to a halt in front of the large group.  Kai smiled warmly, "I could use all of your help and I would be honored to teach all of you anything I can," Kai bowed then stood up straight, a grim look gracing her face, "I will not lie to you.  It will be a long and very difficult year.  Some will die in the final confrontation, maybe we all will, but what we do is for the good of our world." Kai paused and gazed over everyone's faces, "Do you accept?"

End Chapter Two

Author's Afterthoughts:

Hiya all!  So what do you think?  I'm still picking at my brains for the next chapter, but I hope to have it out sooner than I released this chapter.  I hope you all enjoyed this installment of my story and I hope that you all review so I can find out what you thought of it.  Thanks for reading!! And once again PLEASE REVIEW!!! Without those reviews, I would never know what else is going on in the minds of my readers and it's those reviews that keep me writing.

Thanks again!!! Ja ne! Jayli.

Stay tuned for Chapter Three: Explanations and Choices


End file.
